Insatiable
by DelenaSwan28
Summary: Turn me on, never stop, wanna taste every drop, my love for you insatiable.


A/N: Post Season 3. (I can't help writing smut for these two, they're just so hot.)

_Turn me on, never stop, wanna taste every drop, my love for you insatiable._

* * *

It was inevitable, really.

It had started since the beanstalk, when he'd used his mouth to bandage her wound, his breath hot on her skin, his blue eyes intense and pursuing.

It had settled low in her belly, clenching whenever their eyes met, whenever he'd licked his lips, murmured all his pretty words, grazed over her skin, lightly, hardly.

She had gotten a taste of it in Neverland, just the cusp of what was really brewing between them.

It had only built steadily since then. Every moment, every touch, every word, and now it was exploding like fireworks, the flames burning through them, fueling the desire, the want, the need, clouding their minds with lust, hitting them unexpectedly, but achingly perfectly.

She keens, loud and needy, when he slips inside of her, stretching her, filling her until she can't possibly breathe, or think, or god, "Fuck." She braces herself against his chest when he thrusts up, his chuckle dark and distracted, his lips wrapping around her nipple to suck in time with the movement of his hips.

She groans and clenches her fingers in his soft chest hair (she thought it would be rough, but it is anything but so) and grinds down, crying out when he hits that spot deep inside her that makes her see stars.

She rears back, smile lazy, eyes mischievous and full of smoldering passion as he bends his knees to balance her. "You feel so good," she says between rough breaths, because he does, god he does, better than she could have ever imagined.

He's suddenly sitting up, changing angles, and she muffles her shout by biting the soft flesh of his shoulder, the heat building within her, making her arch and pant.

"You," he thrusts hard and deep, squeezing her breast in his palm, nipping at her neck. "Are," Another thrust, deep, slow, burning her inside out. "So," her fingers tighten in his hair, her hips pushing down to meet him, adding to the sweltering flames. "Beautiful." His hand slips down between them to thumb at her clit, slick with her want, and she falls, her walls clenching as her orgasm rips through her. "Oh god, fuck, Killian," she mutters and he slows his pace, groans when she rolls her hips, riding out the last few waves.

She meets his adoring blue eyes with a satisfied smile and bleary gaze, strokes the light dimples in his cheeks. He kisses her soft and slow, their tongues languidly swirling, tasting, sucking, his teeth dragging against her lower lip as he traces her spine with the stump of his arm. She shivers and rocks against him; he's still aching and hard inside her.

He flips her over without warning, the sudden emptiness making her whine in distaste, but soon she's laying on her stomach, face pressed into the pillow as he drags her hips up gently. His cock slides down her ass and she moans, indicating to fuck, please fuck, but he just smiles against the back of her neck before slipping down lower.

"Killian, what oh-" His scruff is rough against the swells of her ass, his lips soft as they trail lingering kisses towards her flushed, slick center. "Fuck, fuck, wait, Killi-oh shit, yes." He laughs as he laps against her cunt, gripping her hip, slipping his tongue right where his cock was just moments ago.

"You're so bloody wet, love, all for me," he says, close to her nub of nerves, has her begging for more, gripping the sheets as the pleasure curls in her belly, each insistent lick pushing her closer to the edge.

"Holy shit," she cries out when he wraps his lips around her clit, sucking and teasing, the pressure too much, not enough, her hips grinding against his ardent mouth.

He's so damn good at this, has her coming in less than a few minutes, her body shuddering, her walls fluttering, her throat raw from screaming his name.

"Fuck love, you're glorious, so bloody perfect." She can't breathe when he pulls her hips higher and thrusts into her slick heat again, his chest pressed into her back as he kisses the nape of her neck. "Fuck me, god yes," she moans, delirious with sensation, when he pulls back and fists a handful of her hair, tugging gently with each rough thrust, hitting every damn sensitive spot inside her perfectly.

She's so wet, she can feel her thighs coated with her slick arousal, her body is aching, but she wants more, god, she wants more.

He suddenly pushes her down and flips her over; her pussy clenches at the loss of his cock and she whines, sweaty and needy, arching beneath him. "Gods, you'll be the death of me, Swan."

He kisses her while she lies on her back, tugs at her lips, sucking, nipping, as she runs her fingers down his back, the scars and light sheen of sweat making her burn and ache for him. "Please Killan, I need- " "Shhh, love," he hushes her and sucks lightly on the skin of her neck, trailing kisses up to her chin, his hand cupping her breast, fingers massaging her sensitive nipple.

She finds his wet, thick cock against her thigh and wraps a hand around him, her thumb circling the swollen head. "Bloody hell, Emma," he mutters brokenly and she chuckles, scrapes her teeth over his lower lip, dragging him back inside of her aching, hot cunt.

They moan in unison, breathing rough and unsteady, and he finally regains himself, pulls her leg over his shoulder and thrusts into her fast, hard, slick, perfect.

"Shit, yes, Killian," she keens as the heat explodes inside of her, his thumb flicks at her clit, dragging over the sensitive flesh until she falls, the air backing up in her lungs as her body shivers and her orgasm washes over her in pulsing, pleasuring waves.

His hips stutter frantically and he falls too, burying his face in her neck as his cock throbs inside her and shoots warmth into her, pulsing waves of ecstasy leaving him boneless.

She runs her fingers through his sweaty hair, body tingling, and giggles when he rolls over to the side, panting loudly, chest still heaving.

He gives her a lazy grin and reaches for her hand, brings it to his lips to kiss her knuckles softly, his blue eyes dreamy and sated.

She feels that warm tug in her heart and rolls over to him, falling into the circle of his arms, the warmth and soft kiss to her temple everything.

"I love you," she whispers into his neck and smiles when he runs his fingers through her hair, his stump resting on her back.

"I love you, too."


End file.
